trongsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Trong
"your mom is dad" -Trong Chau Introduction Trong Chau (aka Daniel) is the main character of Trong´s Universe. He is the creator of the JonnyAngel's Autism Shop, thus making him the most autistic out of everyone in the universe. He was born in 25th January 2002 literally on a sofa. Trong is a "introvert" who adjusts his personality in any situations. In some situations he may struggle to show emotions because he think it is awkward to do so. He also seems to care about people he has as friends. He likes to express emotions through actions rather than words. The Vietnamese nerd would also act autistic because he thinks it is funny, and it really is. He started playing games when he was 5 when his step-brother gave him his old PS2 console. This made him addicted to play games such as; Medal of Honor, Need for Speed and more. Trong and his family kept moving house to house every year due to lack of paying rent. First it was Hauketo, Bjølsen, Sandaker, Økern, Rødtvet and then Strømmen. Starting in a elementary school, he would meet many new friends such as Behdad, Hawra, Magnus, Philip and the list goes on. In 8th grade everyone had to enter junior high school (Apalløkka Skole) which meant his old elementary school class were spilt up along with other schools. He would change schools in the half semester of 9th grade to Strømmen because he and his family moved to a different house. Sucessfully graduating from Bråtejordet Ungdomskole, he entered in Strømmen Videregående Skole searching for a vocational education line known as Technic and Industrial Production. Later on he was requested to enter Skedsmo Videregående Skole as electronics. His second year at upper secondary school, he searched for IT at Mailand Videregående Skole. This is where he would meet his best class ever, 2ISA. Trong was a part of a team called: KMRT Squad. Commander Trong During the second world war, he was fighting for his own national country; Vietnam. Trong was responsible for his regiment; the Thang Den 23th regiment when the Japanese attacked the border between North Vietnam and Southern China. Unfortunately, his troops were overrun and got eliminated quickly due to the Japanese's air superiority. Trong was forced to call a retreat into Ha Noi. Over there they would collide and work with other Vietnamese and French spilt regiments, and hold off the Japanese from there. After 30 weeks of constant battles, the Vietnamese won and pushed the Japanese back thanks to Trong's tactical strategies. CEO for RGS RACING After teleporting forward to 2019, he would race for one of the known racing companies; RGS. He shortly took over as a CEO after the former left due to personal reasons. Thanks to his huge rotary engine knowledge, he could tune and squeeze out every single potential out of a wankel engine. Thanks to this, RGS won alot of tuner tournaments and championships, one being the "Tsukuba Tuner Championship Summer 2019" where his hand-made Mazda RX-7 with over 500HP managed to take the crown easily. Abilities Being born with supernatural "mirroring" abilities, he practiced his "mirror" powers when he was a kid and jojutsu from sensei Danny. However he uses an umbrella as his weapon and not a staff like commonly used in jojutsu culture. Has a crushing blow for forward throws (31% DMG), his backward throw is only enabled on his third variation. He has 3 different variations and each of them have different abilities available to his arensal. Umbrella Rush (Umbrella Rush - DB2) Trong uses his umbrella to stab his enemy multiple times in a quick session. This is usually used as finishers for combos. Each stab does 1.5% DMG. All hits are mid. Sharptip (Sharptip - BF1) - (Sharptip Freeze - BF1-AMP) Trong throws his umbrella against his opponent. This deals 11% DMG. Due to the high startup frames this can completely put his enemies on pressure full-screen. They won't be able to move as much if they get constantly zoned by the throwing umbrellas. This gets even worse if Trong decides to amplify it. If it is amplified the opponent will be freezed and unable to move, but this is only if they get hit by it. If amplified and blocked, this pushes his opponent back with plus frames. Reflection (Reflection - DF2) Trong enables his mirror reflection which makes him invincible to all projectiles. Although this is indeed overpowered, it uses both of his defense bars. Jojutsu (Variation 1) Stick Grab (Harsh Grab - DB1) - (Harsh Grab Bounce - DB1-AMP) Trong uses his umbrella to grab opponent mid-air. This is Trong's strongest anti-air weapon and can even used as a combo starter if he amplifys it. This attack is a high and does 9% DMG. Amplifying it will cause the opponent to bounce to open up for combos. Umbrella Magnet REFLECTION (Umbrella Parry - DD2) - (Umbrella Parry Countered - DD2-AMP) Trong uses his umbrella as a protection against projectiles. If this gets amplified the projectile will be returned back to the opponent. Umbrella Poke (Umbrella Poke - DF1) - (Umbrella Poke Airborne - DF1-AMP) Trong uses his umbrella and stomps the ground to transfer an energy under his opponent. Amplifying it will make the opponent fly after getting hit. This attack is an low and does 9% DMG. Umbrella Rush Enhanced (Umbrella Rush - DB2) - (Umbrella Rush Enhanced Extended - DB2-AMP Blow) Umbrella Rush special ability is now enhanced with an amplify option and a crushing blow available. Trong uses his umbrella to stab his enemy multiple times in a quick session. This is usually used as finishers for combos. Each stab does 1.5% DMG and if it is amplified Trong will extend his rapid stabbing. All hits are mid but the initial is high. A crushing blow can occur if the opponent has been hit by this attack 3 times amplified. This will deal over 23% DMG once the last stab hits. SHARP ON THE EDGE (SHARP ON THE EDGE - Fatal Blow) Trong's initial attack will be a mid throwing his umbrella against his opponent. The jojutsu specialist holds his umbrella and cuts the victim 2 times as if he used it like a swinging buzzsaw. The last cut drags the enemy in the air and causes he/she to bounce up from the ground. While bouncing and mid-air, Trong throws his sharp umbrella against his opponent, hitting their mouth. He uses then his kinetic abilities to control the umbrella and slams them to the ground (36% DMG). Illusionary (Variation 2) Trong is able to use his supernatural mirror abilities with more dangerous magic attacks and reflect attacks. Crystalport (Crystalport - UD) - (Crystalport - UD AIR) - (Crystalport Cancel - UD-AMP) Trong teleports behind his opponent and punches them in the air, opening up for more combos. If it is amplified this will cancel his attack and teleport behind them. This is a mid attack. This ability can also be performed mid-air. Mirror Clones REFLECTION (Mirror Clone - DD1) Trong creates a illusion of himself which breaks when it gets hit one time. Damage will not be taken but knockback will take effect. Shining Mirror (Shining Mirror - DB3) - (Shining Mirror Freeze - DB3-AMP) Trong will blast mirror shards in front of his opponents, knocking them away. This does only 5% DMG but has alot of startup frames. However if amplified this will freeze the victim, opening up for combos. Mirrortrap (Mirrortrap - BF4 Blow) - (Mirrortrap Portal - BF4-AMP) Trong summons a mirrortrap under his opponent. This is a low so the opponent have to be careful when approaching him, or else a deveasting damage will destroy the enemy. This does 11% DMG. If mirrortrap is amplified then it will cause the opponent to bounce after being teleported from the portal, allowing for combos. This has a crushing blow if the opponent gets caught by it for 3 times (not amplified). This will cause 19% DMG. SHATTERED GLASS (SHATTERED GLASS - Fatal Blow) Trong will summon a portal under his opponent. This has a full-screen attack making it dangerous to predict. This startup is a low. The opponent will bounce after being teleported. Trong uses his chance to summon a mirrored iceberg on the victim and then freezes them. He then summons multiple mirror shards and fires against his opponent while being stuck frozen (31% DMG). Sharptip Specialist (Variation 3) Trong gains access to more normal attacks + mix-ups, command grabs and devastating crushing blows. Although this variation does not offer many abilities, his normal attacks are now harder to counter due to the mix-ups. His backwards throw crushing blow is now enabled making him a more dangerous due to the huge throw damage potential. Vicious Stabbing (Victious Stabbing - DFB3 Blow) Trong grabs his victim and stabs them multiple times in the chest, dealing damage after time due to the poison the umbrella has. This attack is an command grab and does 9% DMG as the initial damage. It will deal 1% DMG each second and stays so until 5 seconds has passed. This has a crushing blow if executed more than 3 times, which does around 25% DMG. Umbrella Sparks SHARPTIP (Umbrella Sparks - BF1) - (Umbrella Sparks - BF1 AIR) - (Umbrella Sparks Twice - BF1-AMP) Trong will throw his umbrellas way more faster with lower startup frames compared to "Sharptip". This does 7% DMG and is a high. This can also be thrown midair which will be shot downwards towards the ground. Amplifying it will cause him to throw an extra umbrella which is a low. ONE HIT ONE LIFE (ONE HIT ONE LIFE - Fatal Blow) Trong's initial attack is dashing towards the opponent with a viable range. This attack is a mid. Trong punches his opponent multiple times, destroying their ribs in the process. He grabs their heads and knocks them at his knee. Afterwards the opponent will stand and be knocked up by getting a hard kick to their face again (30% DMG). Overall Rating Trong is a easy character to play with. His strings involve alot of mixups which can be hard to react because of the low frames. Overall his 2nd variation is the most used because of how dangerous he is both fullscreen and mid-screen which involves his teleport and low-portals that changes opponents off-guard.